


Kłamstwa Eamesa

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, POV Eames, Slash, kłamstwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdybyście spytali Eamesa, czy lubi swoją pracę, zapewne by wam skłamał; jest w końcu fałszerzem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kłamstwa Eamesa

Gdybyście spytali Eamesa, czy lubi swoją pracę, zapewne by wam skłamał; jest w końcu fałszerzem. Prawda jest taka — i być może kiedyś usłyszycie ją z ust Eamesa, kiedy będziecie znali go na tyle długo, że nie weźmiecie żadnych jego słów na poważnie, a on doskonale będzie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę — że Eames całkiem to lubi. Czasem nawet sam wierzy w swoje kłamstwa, by dowiedzieć się, jak to jest ufać fałszerzowi. Choć niekiedy zastanawia się, czy zaufanie komuś innemu nie jest jednak trudniejsze od zaufania samemu sobie.  
  
Weźmy takiego Arthura. Eames chciałby mu zaufać, nie myślcie, że nie. Ale zaufanie Arthurowi jest o tyle trudne, że Arthur kłamie nie z przyzwyczajenia spowodowanego zawodem, ale z potrzeby. Nie z konieczności oszukania dla wyciągnięcia zysków pieniężnych, ale Arthur kłamie wtedy, kiedy sam tego chce. Zabawne, bo Eames — _nadworny kłamca_ , jak często nazywa go Ariadne — wyczuwa każde jego kłamstwo. Ale lubi oszukiwać sam siebie, że wierzy Arthurowi. „Nie, Eames, dziś nie mogę, muszę coś załatwić”. „Tak, Eames, zostaję dzisiaj dłużej, wróć sam i odgrzej sobie wczorajszą zupę”. „Tak, Eames, ja ciebie też”.  
  
Ale Eames jest najlepszym fałszerzem w Ameryce, więc Arthur nigdy nie podejrzewa, że kiedy Eames mówi: „Jasne, nie ma sprawy”, kłamie.


End file.
